Heart of Stone
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: His heart was as cold as stone, yet a single sliver of light had found its way inside. A single beam of sunlight was all it took for his walls to crumble. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

The bright flashes of magic being released lit up the darkened sky above the Eastern Island of Ente Isla as hundreds of demons and magicians clashes at once. Screams of the fallen resonated in the night as blood drenched the soil, the smell of iron clung thickly in the air, and bits of both human and demon remains littered the crimson earth.

A tall castle could be seen above the thick canopy of trees, the towers surrounding it burning from the bursts of magic and flaming arrows that sailed through the dark night, silent as the faintest summer breeze.

Below the canopy many soldiers, human and demonic, fought for their lives, one side defending the castle and the other attacking it.

A bright beam of blue light for just a moment lit up the entire area before a devastating crash was heard as a huge crater was blown in the middle of the Holy Army, effectively making the human soldiers scatter to all sides in shock and horror of seeing their mangled comrades on the ground.

"Foul beasts! The Church will defeat all of you hellish spawn!"

Men dressed in shining armor with bloodstains splattered left and right marched forward in straight lines with lifted shields and swords, slowly forcing the demonic warriors further and further back towards their recently claimed stronghold, Eajhekn Jhkonvtolx **[1]** on the very edge of the large forests surrounding the area.

"Don't let them gain more ground! Get back in your formations and force them back to the bea—ARGH!" one of the demons screamed in a highly pitched voice only seconds before he was felled by a stray arrow.

"The humans are stronger than we expected! There's no way we can win this!" one of the lesser demons cried out as swords clashed throughout the battlefield and resonated with loud pangs of steel against steel.

"_Oh Divine Light, guide thy hand and destroy the demons_!"

The sound of hundreds of humans Priests resonated in the air, their voices synchronizing with each other as Holy Magic was fired after the demons retreating to the Fortress.

"The demons are retreating! We need to keep the pressure on them!" one of the Generals screamed as loud as his lungs could muster, desperately trying to overpower the screams of battle even though only a handful of the soldiers closest by heard what he said.

**"FOOLS! You think that you can defeat my armies? You think that you can defeat me, Satan, the Devil himself?!"** a booming voice roared in the midst of battle, effectively making both sides stop momentarily as humans and demons looked up at the dark sky and all turned slack jawed at the sight that met their wide eyes.

Satan Jacob, the Devil, had arrived on the battlefield.

"THIS DOESN'T MATTER, MEN! KEEP FORCING THE DEMONS INTO THE FORTRESS!" the General screamed manically, the roots of fear starting to edge their way into his mind.

The Devil grinned wickedly, his eyes glowing in a rather sinister red color as he looked down upon the screaming masses of humans and demons, finding sick amusement in seeing them scramble around like the ignorant fools they were.

Satan narrowed his eyes, unconsciously moving his head to the right as a sphere of Holy Magic whipped past his horns before disappearing into the atmosphere.

**"It's rather rude to attack someone without introducing yourself, is it not?" **he asked casually, turning his burning eyes down to the ground where a ground of shivering Priests had gathered a circle of soldiers around themselves to protect them from harm.

"D-damn you, Satan! I, Isaac Gustavus, will destroy you!" one of the Priests shouted as he cupped his hands gently, preparing to send off another sphere of Holy Magic against the Devil.

**"You will destroy me, is that so?" **the Devil chuckled, revealing two rows of white, shining teeth as he looked down upon the shivering humans, **"In that case, please allow me to engage you in a real duel, oh mighty Priest..."** Satan drawled, his lips stretching in a wide grin as he slowly floated down to the bloody soil. The second he landed an annoyed frown crossed his features, a grimace forming at the sight of the bloody mud clinging to the edges of his mantle and boots.

**"Pheh... so dirty..." **

"You will not win this time, Satan! We, the Warriors of the Holy Church, shall defeat you!" Isaac screaming, throwing sphere after sphere at the Devil who easily evaded the feeble attacks.

**"If all humans are as pathetic as you, Isaac Gustavus, then Humanity is far more worse off than I first expected." **Satan drawled, enjoying the way that the soldiers and Priests were shaking in pure, unadulterated fear. Slowly he walked towards the shivering bunch of humans, briefly ignorant to his surroundings.

"Now, Daniel!" Isaac screamed suddenly, a wicked gleam taking over in his eyes. Before Satan could even turn around a fierce pain erupted in his abdomen, making the demon grunt in shock as he stared down at an eerily white-glowing spear tip that was sticking out of his stomach.

Satan's eyes widened.

The humans lips widened in desperate grins.

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

**"WRETCHED HUMAN! DIE!" **Satan roared furiously, whipping around to decapitate the soldier who had sneaked up behind him. A human sneaking up on him was a wound to his reputation, a wound to his honor as a demon, and damn it all to Hell and its fiery pits, he would not let his reputation stay tarnished like this. With a swipe of his claws yet another head fell to the ground, the thick and warm blood dripping from the tips of his fingers as he stared coldly down at the now empty eyes of the foolish soldier.

With a grunt Satan grabbed onto the tip of the white spear, hissing furiously when it began burning the palm of his hand, and quickly pulled it out. He frowned as the sensation of Magic flooding out of his body left an uncomfortable feeling within him.

The Devil snarled in pain, clutching his bleeding abdomen tightly as he quickly sought refuge in the sky. He was immediately thrown down to the ground once again a wave of Holy Magic that was flung in his direction, hissing as the magic started scalding his wings. The second he collided with the ground a huge tremor shook the earth, making clouds of dust and bits of debris fly around everywhere. With an angry snarl the Devil tried raising himself from the ground, only to hiss when bursts of pain from the Holy energy that had coated the spear coursed through his system.

**"Damn the...these wretched... humans!" **Satan groaned, refusing to admit that a mere humane artifact had rendered him temporarily defenseless.

**"Kehukn ho ajtej, wilhtc tupanj!" [2] **Satan snarled in his native demonic tongue before channeling his remaining magical powers into a swirling orb of raw energy, his eyelids fluttering as the wound he'd received along with the mental strain from all the magic he'd been using in trying to heal the wound finally took its toll on him.

He smirked grimly as he watched the entire forest being lit up by a huge dome of energy that crackled in the atmosphere before he sighed heavily, finally letting the sweet bliss of unconsciousness take him away.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapter 1: In The Sky That Night

...

...

* * *

><p>The pained screams and moans of injured soldiers rang through the small village as the surviving Priests and the healers from the village ran around like headless chickens, desperately trying to ease the wounded of their pain.<p>

"Where in all of Ente Isla are the Head Priests?!"

"They went back to the Capitol just a few hours ago for reinforcements, but never mind that! We're out of herbs against infection again and the Holy Water's almost used up!"

"What?! But Sister Claire just got back with fresh ones half an hour ago!"

"Well send someone out again! We need those herbs!"

The tents were in complete disarray, the healers and priests tripping over limp arms or legs, sliding around in the pools of blood covering the dirt that made out the floors of the tents and just generally trying not to vomit as the scent of rotting flesh, fresh blood and infection penetrated their nostrils.

"That last attack from Satan wiped out almost all of our troops, we need more reinforcements as soon as possible or else the demons will have taken back the ground they lost last night the second that the sun sets!" one of the nurses muttered to her colleague as they tried easing their patients pain even just a bit.

"I know. That dome of Unholy Magic was _devastating_ to say the least. I hope that damn monster pays for what he's done to us human at some point. The sooner that the Church gets a hold of him the safer I can sleep at night." the other nurse muttered back before smiling as she bent down to wipe the sweat off one of the soldier's forehead.

The two nurses hurried to the main tent, trying to avoid looking at the mauled and decimated soldiers lying all over the floor, the beds and all of them moaning in slow, agonizing pain.

As they hurried inside they spotted one of the healers, a young woman, leaning against a table as if attempting to ease her tired feet.

"Hello, Noah. How is it?"

The young woman smiled tiredly, her brown eyes almost visibly unloading at the sight of the two women.

"Hi Hollya, Jhosea... It's bad... three children have lost one or more limbs, we have sixteen crippled and more casualties than I can count... Satan really outdid himself this time." the young girl, Noah, said as she rested her forehead against the base of her hand, stress starting to show in her eyes.

Hollya and Jhosea nodded, grim expressions on their faces, before they went over to Noah.

"You should hurry home and get some rest, Noah. You look like you're just about to faint." Hollya said softly, rubbing Noah's shoulder tenderly.

"Hollya's right, Noah. How many hours have you been here at the infirmary now?" Jhosea asked seriously as she looked the younger girl over with critical eyes.

"I've been here since just after dawn..." Noah muttered, rubbing a hand over her face before reaching for a clay cup filled with a green liquid.

"What are you drinking?"

"Mint-tea with some special herbs... helps me stay awake." Noah muttered before grimacing as she poured down the bitter liquid.

The two nurses sighed before Hollya grabbed Noah's cup and Jhosea dragged Noah towards the exit of the tent. "Alright, Missy, it's time to go home and get some rest. We'll fill in instead of you for the next two days so don't you dare come back before that!" Jhosea said determined despite Noah protesting.

"You need to _sleep_, Noah. You can't keep overworking yourself, you'll get _sick_!" Hollya declared as she pushed the vaguely struggling Noah out of the large tent.

Noah looked at her two friends, mentally swearing at them for being right, before she sighed and nodded. "You're right, I'll go home."

The two nurses grinned, glad that they had persuaded their friend to take a rest, before they disappeared into the tent once again.

Noah looked at the opening for a few moments before she sighed and left the site, heading towards her cottage.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Alciel paced the Throne Room, a concerned look shining within his golden, slit eyes.<p>

"Your worrying is rather... _annoying_, Alciel..." Malacoda hissed, his features hidden underneath his dusty Mage Robe as he watched his comrade pace around like a concerned housewife. Alciel's eyes immediately sought out Malacoda, desperately trying to read him despite not being able to see him properly.

"Your blatant _lack_ of worrying is annoying, Malacoda. For all we know the Overlord could have been killed in that last attack of his! He may have weakened the humans but his own body is weak too and will be for the next many weeks with an attack like that."

"You're worrying too much, Alciel. The humans are crippled for the time being and we can use that to our advantage!" Adramelech grumbled from his place at the foot of the Dark Throne, uttering grunts now and then.

"You don't understand, do you? How are we to prepare properly if the humans decide to attack the Castle instead of trying to liberate one of the Islands?" Alciel groaned, trying his best to foresee every single situation they could find themselves in.

"You really act like a mother hen at times, Alciel. So cute..." a young voice drawled from behind the Dark Throne and immediately Alciel whipped around to glare at the owner of said voice.

"Lucifer... when did you get back here?" Alciel grumbled, shooting the young demon a seething glare.

"Why, I came home a few hours ago, Alciel! I believe that you wanted to ask me something, Malacoda?" Lucifer asked childishly, folding out his dark feathered wings and enveloping himself within them.

"Indeed. Since Alciel seems to worry so much for our Overlord I want you, Lucifer, to prepare a search team. And seeing as you're the fastest one among us the responsibility naturally falls on you." the Mage uttered, silently sliding into the shadows and disappeared before anyone could utter a protest.

"I hate it when he does that." Lucifer grumbled, a childish pout coating his lips as he watched the place where Malacoda had disappeared into.

"Well, better get to work, Lucifer. Malacoda can be nasty when he's not pleased." Adramelech grunted, slamming a giant hand down on Lucifer's shoulder as the giant passed by the smaller demon.

"Damn you." Lucifer growled, glaring at the huge demon as if his mere sight could make the ogre change into a worthless puddle.

Alciel, however, smiled. He got what he wanted.

"Best of luck, Lucifer," Alciel declared on his way out of the Throne Room, "You'll need it, I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: 'Eajhekn Jhkonvtolx' literally means 'Eastern Stronghold'<strong>

**[2]: '**Kehukn ho ajtej, wilhtc tupanj!' literally means 'Return to ashes, filthy humans!'****


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had coated the entire Eastern Isle in dreary colors, everything lively now covered by a dull coat of gray as the elements raged in the aftermath of Satan's attack.

In a small hut, not far away from the village, sat a lone young woman, looking out through the window beside her with a comfy rug wrapped around her shoulders.

Green eyes saddened as they stared at the dreary scenery outside, the weather no doing much to impress her mood.

"I wonder how long this skirmish will continue," Noah muttered, reaching for a mug of steaming herbal tea as she continued looking outside.

The soft drumming of the rain was muffled by her thick roof, creating the same atmosphere as Noah would find in the early autumn instead of now, near the summer.

A soft smile played on her lips as she sipped at her tea, oblivious to the shadow moving out among the trees.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 2: The First Day, Human Meet Demon

…

…

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest, not far from the completely decimated battlefield, lay a large body.<p>

The body of a demon, but not just _any_ demon.

It was the body of Satan.

_'Where... am I?'_

A single thought sounded inside the mind of the Devil, echoing, repeating, again and again as he slowly came to.

His eyelids felt oh so heavy, almost as if they had been petrified in place, despite the constant stream of moisture colliding with his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he forced his eyes to open, meeting nothing but darkness as he lay there at the bottom of the forest.

Slowly raising his torso off the ground, supported by shaky arms, he hissed when waves of exhaustion rolled over him, sending the Devil straight down to the ground once more.

"D-damn it!" he hissed, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to let the pain take him away once more into the mysterious territory that was his subconsciousness.

Taking a deep breath he slowly sat up, this time making sure not to make any sudden movements until he was able to drag himself over towards the nearest tree trunk.

Glancing down behind him, he snarled wordlessly at the sight of the state his mantle was in.

Halfway dried blood and mud coated the front of his shirt, not to mention his skin where the cloth had been ripped either during the battle or when he crashed down in the middle of the forest.

His cape was little more than a few handfuls of tattered cloth, no longer the deep Bordeaux-red he had taken off in but what caught him the most was the state of his legs.

His hooves were chipped in more places than one, the hairs above them completely gone and revealing his bare skin, some places even revealing muscles. Muttering a silent swear, he cautiously dragged himself up along the tree without putting almost any support at all on his legs.

Slowly he tried placing a hoof down on the ground, putting a bit of weight on the leg and ignoring the slight pain radiating off the places where the hoof was chipped, and waited with baited breath.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

He didn't collapse, oh no, he only felt the most excruciating pain he could imagine erupt in the middle of his abdomen. Gasping for breath, Satan slowly raised a hand to part the front of his tattered shirt, his lower lip brutally bitten into whenever waves of pain ran through his body.

His eyes widened as he stared at the mass of muscle, sinews and bones that peeked back at him.

Blood leaked from several places, drenching the ground below him a murky crimson, muscles had been either scratched or torn and the small pieces of bone he could see didn't exactly calm his already frayed nerves.

_Impaled_

He had been mortally wounded... by a _mortal_ of all damn beings!

_Impaled_

This couldn't be happening! Not like this, he _could not_ die like this!

_Impaled_

There was still so much to do, so many humans who all as one deserved to suffer the same way his people had been suffering for millenia!

Slowly reaching out with a shaking hand, Satan reached for the nearest tree, slowly moving his screaming—_burning_—legs forward, heading towards the next tree as quickly as he could, damage taken into account.

"I... won't lose! I... _cannot lose_!" he grunted, the edges of his vision darkening rapidly as he moved towards the next tree.

...

...

...

The pain always came when he last expected it, always surprising him with a sudden flash but at some point the pain just disappeared, evaporating and leaving his body numb instead.

...

...

...

He didn't know how long he walked, the seconds seemed to drag on as if they lasted years, but at some point he reached for a new tree to support his body with only to grasp at nothing but air.

Stumbling over his own feet, Satan felt his cheek collide with smooth, wooden planks.

The dark spots from earlier were back now, taunting him, jeering him, as the darkness closed in around him.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is wrong... this is so wrong! I... I can't be housing the Devil of all things in my house, th<em>is is ludicrous!"_  
><em>

Satan's eyes blinked slowly, his eyes blind for a few moments when light seared his eyeballs.

A soft, golden light enveloped the room he was lying in, probably from candles if he had to take a wild guess, and he appeared to be resting in a very soft, not to mention _small_, bed.

_'How did I get here...? Did one of my soldiers find me?' _he thought, his mind slow and not completely responsive as he slowly raised an arm

"He's _alive_?!" the voice screeched just as he snapped his head to the side, meeting eyes in every shade of green he could imagine.

Immediately Satan lunged out towards the woman who had spoken, his mouth twisted in a wordless snarl, before he violently collided with the girl, straddling her waist—ignoring the pain searing through his legs at that action—and locking her wrists above her head.

"Why...?" Satan snarled, leaning close to her face in order to make sure that she wouldn't be able to see anywhere but at him.

The young woman looked up into his fiery eyes, fear etched into her face, "What?"

"Why... did you take me to your house, woman? I am... a demon..." Satan snarled, his fangs glinting in the soft candlelight, and he watched as the woman swallowed heavily.

"Y-you were hurt and I... I didn't see who you were until a few moments ago..." the woman whimpered, unconsciously letting out a hiss when his grip on her wrists tightened.

"You saw I was hurt... yet you're... helping the Devil, Satan himself?" Satan mused, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he took in the scent of fear that permeated her entire body.

The women refused to meet his eyes, tears instead starting to form in the corners of her own despite no sobs coming from her mouth.

Satan frowned, slowly releasing the grip he had on her hands.

"You will... heal me... woman..." he grunted, leaning away from her face, "And I... will leave your village alone..."

The woman's eyes widened, surprise taking over the features that fear had ruled earlier, "What?" she whispered in shock.

"Heal me... from my wounds," Satan repeated, wincing when pain flared through his abdomen at the simple act of speaking, "And I... will make sure... that your village... is safe... from attacks... Will you accept... my offer?" he grunted, finally moving his body off the woman's much smaller one and instead leaning against the bed he had been lying in before.

...

...

...

"Deal..." the woman whispered, rubbing her wrists as she warily eyed her new patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Noah looked down at the large pot of porridge, not daring to try to take the food off the fire with her hands shaking like this.

She breathed in deeply—forgetting her problems for just a moment even though they were sitting practically just next door.

"This is insane…" she murmured, dragging a hand over her face as a groan worked its way out of her throat, "Taking care of Satan… I must have made someone pretty mad in another life."

Grabbing a pair of thick mittens, she got a hold of the pot of porridge and headed back towards her bedroom, mentally trying to prepare herself for facing the Devil.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 3: The Second Day, C'est la Vie

…

…

* * *

><p><em>'This is <em>insane_! How can one single demon cause so much grief?'_

Emilia Justina grimaced as she walked through the small village, listening to every single scream and moan that the wounded soldiers or civilians let out every few seconds.

Her normally neatly combed, fuchsia hair hung limply and tangled down her back from the ride all the way from the coast to the village and her yellow eyes were half-lidded from pure exhaustion. Other than that, her backside hurt unlike anything she'd ever encountered before and her nape was aching from the awkward position she'd been in while riding towards the small village.

Her armor was spotless save for the few muddy splotches on her iron boots and on the end of her Bordeaux cape whipping around in the air and at her waist hung her Celestial Sword, Better Half. Beside her walked High Priest Olba Meyer who currently looked like he'd rather be back on the Capitol than out on the Eastern Island.

"Is there really nothing we can do to help them, Olba?" she asked softly after seeing a small boy, dressed in dirty rags, dragging himself across the street on a pair of wooden, shaky crutches.

"Indeed there is, Emilia," Olba said soothingly, placing his wrinkled, old hand on her shoulder, "Slay the Overlord, Satan, and bring peace to Ente Isla."

"Olba, that wasn't what I asked you about," Emilia grumbled, "Of course I am going to slay Satan, it's my duty as the Hero, but I asked if there wasn't anything that _we_ could do? You are one of the High Priests; you have the abilities to _help them_!" Emilia exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the street while staring at the priest with eyes begging him to help the people around them.

"Emilia, as much as I'd like to help these people they are not my priority. I was tasked by the Grand Masters of the Order to accompany you to this village, nothing more and nothing else, and I have fulfilled my duty," Olba said sternly, avoiding Emilia's piercing gaze.

_'Annoying girl! I am above these fools; their misery is not my responsibility!'_

Emilia's lips pressed together to form a thin line before she hissed something under her breath and promptly headed towards the small boy with the crutches they just passed.

"Emilia! Come back here, right now!" Olba shouted, drawing attention to the two of them, but Emilia ignored her Master's outraged cries and continued advancing towards the small, malnourished boy.

"Hello little one," Emilia said and kneeled down on the ground beside the boy—he'd turned around to see Emilia when Olba had started yelling—and he swallowed heavily.

"L-Lady Emilia!" he squeaked before doubling over from a vicious coughing fit, startling Emilia for a brief second.

Her eyes softened as she looked the small boy over, and slowly she reached up to her shoulders in order to dislodge her long, woolen cape. Immediately she threw the cape around the small boy's shoulders, smiling softly at his startled expression.

"Here, little one, wrap this around yourself before your cough gets worse. Where might your home be?" Emilia asked softly.

"D-don't 'ave any, Lady Emilia…the Overlord destroyed it when the demons reached the shore three months ago. I've been staying at Miss Noah's place from time to time when no one else has had room for me," the boy said shakily and Emilia nodded before she turned her back to him.

"Please, little one, climb onto my back and I will take you to this 'Miss Noah' who have been taking care of you. Where does she live?"

"I-in the meadow a mile outside the village… she's one of our healers," the boy said before he tried wrapping his thin arms around her neck, "And my name's Samuel, not 'little one', Lady Emilia…" he mumbled just as Olba came storming over to them.

"Emilia, put down that child this instant! The Mayor of this village wishes to speak with you and I and we shall not keep him waiting!" the old High Priest growled, his eyes glinting dangerously as he tried forcing his will onto Emilia's.

"No, Olba! I will take this child to a healer and then meet you at the Town Hall, the Mayor can always give you the details and fill me in later," Emilia sniffed before she stood up from the ground and headed in the direction Samuel pointed at, not even sparing Olba a second glance.

"Now, Samuel, tell me about your dear Miss Noah," Emilia said cheerfully as she headed out of the village, making sure to listen to every word Samuel said about the young woman in order to try and banish Olba from her mind.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Noah grimaced, looking at the huge hole in the Devil's stomach as she sat with a few rolls of bandages in her hands. Blood still seeped from the wound and the edges of it had already started to turn yellow from infection.<p>

"This won't be pretty, even with your healing rate," she said grimly, carefully tracing the edges of the jagged wound with wet rags to wash away any dirt or grime.

"That will not matter, human. All I need is to recover my strength enough to—"

"You won't be going anywhere for quite a while if your healing rate continues to be slowed like this. What were you wounded with anyway?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow to look up at the now glum Overlord.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything about my injuries, woman. Heal my wounds, and then leave me be for now," he grumbled, glaring at her in annoyance before his face twisted in discomfort when the rags touched a specifically tender area.

"Watch where you put your hands, damn hu—"

"I'm sorry! I—I'm just nervous!" Noah cried out, immediately retracting the rags and keeping her eyes downcast.

"If I wasn't in the state that I am, you would be dead in seconds for even _placing_ your hands on me and I would be out there hunting the rest of you filthy humans to extinction!" Satan snarled, glaring down at his temporary nurse with blazing eyes.

Noah averted his eyes, not even daring to meet his eyes, and slowly her hands started shaking. She reached for a little bowl filled with a yellow, sticky mass sitting on a small table beside Satan's temporary bed, regardless of how her hands nearly caused the mass to fall onto the floor.

"_What_ is _that_?"

"Garlic, it's good against bacteria…" Noah mumbled, still not meeting his eyes before she dipped her fingers in the garlic-mass and carefully placed her fingers on the edges of the jagged wound.

The effect was immediate.

Satan jerked away from her hand, snarling in discomfort as the garlic made his wound sting as if he had shoved his hand into a wasp hive.

**"Wuyr, htij tukhj lire _Tell_!" [1] **Satan hissed and grabbed onto the sides of the bed with his claws, making deep marks into the sturdy wood to Noah's dismay, before shutting his eyes close.

"I… I have to put the rest of it onto the wound to keep the infection away, O-Overlord… bear with it a little longer and then I'll leave you alone," Noah said before quickly applying the rest of the garlic-mixture on Satan's abdomen, ignoring his loud curses and snarls the entire way through it.

**_Knock knock_**

Noah looked out through the door with a tense expression on her face, her lips thin from being pressed together as tight as they were.

"Who…is…that?" Satan growled, jerking involuntarily when Noah's garlic-covered fingers lingered a little too close to the huge wound.

"P-please stay here and be quiet; I'll be right back, Overlord," Noah said quietly, quickly getting up on her feet and closing the door leading into her bedroom, before she used her elbow to open the door leading outside.

The second that the door was open, however, Noah promptly blinked, staring awkwardly at her two guests with yellow garlic-mush all over her hands.

"Uh…"

"Miss Noah, Lady Emilia helped me get back here! She's really, really nice!" Samuel grinned, revealing a missing tooth in his upper row of teeth.

"Yeah, that's wonderful, Samuel!" Noah smiled before stepping aside to let her guests in.

_'Lady Emilia and Satan himself in the same house? Just who did I make mad in an earlier life?'_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Fuck, this hurts like <em>Hell<em>!**


	4. Chapter 4

One thing was sure in Emilia Justina's mind.

She had clearly timed this visit at the wrong time.

Samuel was sitting on a wooden kitchen counter with both of his legs in a splint, happily munching on a loaf of bread, while Noah had given her a mug of steaming herbal tea.

"So, you're the 'Great Miss Noah' that Samuel told me about, huh?" Emilia asked smugly, giggling when she saw Noah's cheeks redden slightly.

"I am sure that Samuel just exaggerated, Lady Emilia, nothing more… I'm just good at my job," Noah said, ruffling Samuel's hair while looking at the boy with soft eyes.

"Why aren't you back in the village? If you're as good as Samuel says you are then shouldn't you help your townsmen?" Emilia asked sharply, raising her eyebrow in slight disdain.

Noah sighed before she nodded, "Yes, I should be back and help the village but I was threatened by my friends that if I came back within today or tomorrow they would make my stay very unpleasant. I'd pulled two all-nighters before Satan's forced were attacked by the Church and all those injured soldiers added to my pile of lacking rest," she explained, watching Emilia nod in understanding as a sheepish expression appeared on her face.

"I apologize if I seemed rude, Miss Noah, I was merely a little agitated from earlier, that's all," Emilia explained and Noah nodded back in understanding.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Lady Emilia, you are the first of the Church who has been kind enough to help Samuel get back here," Noah said softly, filling a mug of her own with the herbal tea.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 4: The Second Day, Tense Relations

…

…

* * *

><p>He could hear them, talking softly about what had transpired a day ago as if someone was listening to their conversation.<p>

Well, he was, but that was beside the point.

_'The Hero is out there while I lie here, completely defenseless to whatever scheme that damn woman is a part of…' _he thought wryly, cursing whatever gods he could remember at the moment, before he shifted his legs underneath the light blankets covering his large form.

Grunting in discomfort when bursts of pain shot up from his stomach area he clenched his hands for a brief moment, letting his claws dig into his palms instead of yelling out.

He was _stronger_ than this! He was far _superior_ to the human claiming that she wanted to help him!

"_Miss Noah, do you have a patient?_" the little brat asked curiously from the other room and immediately Satan stilled; his breathing slowed down to almost nothing, while waiting for the woman's answer.

"_Err, yes, Samuel, I _do_ have a patient but he is resting right now and you can't go into the room. He gets angry very easily._"

_'Pheh,' _Satan thought, _'That's an understatement…'_

"_Aw, okay then… goodbye, Lady Emilia, and thank you for helping me!_" the brat then yelled out before Emilia voiced her own goodbye and a few moments later the sound of a door slamming reached his ears. Mentally he sighed, more than pleased that a disastrous meeting with the Hero of all people had been avoided, and slowly the tension left his body.

"_Miss Noah, who is it you're treating?_"

Almost immediately, the tension flew straight back into Satan's body, straining his wound enough to have him pant roughly.

"_Someone who was hurt in Satan's attack, Samuel. Don't bother him,_" his nurse said calmly, not letting a single word be uttered with hesitation.

Good, that meant that he didn't have to kill anyone so far and he didn't really fancy killing a child. It would complicate his relationship with his nurse and he didn't need a mob of angry men and women flinging him up in a tree with a lovely little rope wrapped around his neck.

"_What's he like, Miss Noah?_"

"_He's… he's extremely rude and is more likely to cause trouble than please anyone in the village, Samuel,_" his nurse replied dryly.

Satan grinned, good, she wasn't starting to get all sappy on him like many of those female demons that excelled in healing back on the Center Island. They were all the same, Succubi or not, all lusting for a chance to warm his bed one or two nights, all imagining that they would be the one to capture his stony heart.

And all as one they had either ended up mangled beyond compare the next day or hanging from a spire on his castle.

_'Don't disappoint me, woman, your village's survival all depends on your actions,' _Satan mused wryly, a burning look taking over his eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Samuel," Noah said, looking up from her mug of tea and over to the small boy, "Do you know where you'll be staying tonight?"<p>

Samuel looked up from his fourth loaf of bread, smiling radiantly at his partial caretaker, "I was thinking that I could stay here tonight?"

Noah sighed before she placed her steaming mug on her small table, hating how she was about to crush Samuel's dreams, "Samuel, you can't stay here tonight, I don't have enough space. My patient has the only bed and then there's only my chair in the living room."

Samuel's smile faded, misery taking over instead, "I… I see…"

"Come on, kid, finish that bread and I'll help you back to the Inn. I'm sure that Lamia can take you in for a night or two if you help in the kitchens," Noah said as she walked by Samuel, heading for her bedroom.

"Miss Noah?" Samuel asked curiously, twisting his neck in trying to see who was inside the room but Noah ushered him away.

"Eat your bread and wait for me outside, Samuel. I'll be right back," Noah said softly, closing the door behind her before she turned to see Satan eyeing her with ever-vigilant eyes.

"The Hero was here," he said calmly, staring at her as if he wanted to burn a hole in her body with his eyes.

"I know, she came with Samuel," Noah said before sitting down on the bedside, "I'll be gone for a while and wanted to see if your bandages needed to be changed. Are they bothering you at all?"

"No, they're fine, woman. I do not need your pity," Satan growled, continuing to glare at Noah when she carefully pried his tattered shirt away to reveal the large wound.

Gauze crisscrossed his entire midsection, decorated by dark red splotches of blood here and there but otherwise fine.

"You're still not healing…" she muttered, frowning as she carefully prodded at the bloodied fabric, "It would just be easier if you would tell me what you were wounded with, Overlord."

Satan averted her gaze, finding the ceiling extremely interesting instead of having to answer the woman.

"Fine," Noah sighed, "Be that way, but just so you know it, I won't be keeping you here all the time, Overlord."

"I know," Satan said, still not looking her straight in the eyes, "But I have no wish to tell you how I was wounded. It was Holy, that's all that you need to know, woman."

Noah nodded once before she stood up once again, hesitating before she opened the door leading outside.

"Noah."

"What?"

"My name, it's not 'woman' or 'human', it's Noah."

"I didn't ask for your name, woman," Satan growled.

"I know, but I still gave it to you," Noah said before she disappeared out through the door, leaving Satan behind to ponder over his thoughts.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Lucifer yawned in a bored manner, watching the group of ravens land before in with lazy eyes.<p>

"Well then? Any _good_ news?" he drawled, using his wings to float upside down, as his minions started screeching all at one.

His purple eyes narrowed, muttering profanities when he finally got to a conclusion.

His minions didn't know shit about the Overlord or his whereabouts.

"Damn maggots… well, get out there and find him!" Lucifer grumbled before stretching his arms above his head, staring at them with agitated eyes as the birds set off once again, dead set on pleasing their Master.

_'I'll find you Overlord,' _Lucifer thought grimly,_ 'and when I do there will be Hell to pay for those who have hidden you away.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Poll is still up, please vote!<strong>

**I have my own Facebook-page now. Just search for Nixie the Bloody Pixie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two words: Physics Assignment**

* * *

><p>Emilia watched through the dingy window as Noah talked to Samuel and the Innkeeper, Lamia, as if nothing special had happened.<p>

Something wasn't right about the way that Noah had acted when Samuel had asked about the patient that Noah was taking care of.

"Something's wrong about it, I'm not done looking into this," Emilia muttered, wrapping her cape tighter around her armor the second that Noah signaled that her visit to the Inn would be ending soon.

Emilia felt bad for doubting the young Healer, she really did, and would have liked nothing more than to just believe Noah's words but something just… seemed wrong.

She kept Samuel from looking at the patient—that she could understand somewhat, but still!—and was vague about who it was she was treating.

In Emilia's head, it was clear.

Either Noah was hiding someone criminal or she had found someone she liked as more than just a friend… nah, never mind. Noah didn't seem like the type of woman who would go out and hunt the local village for handsome men (Emilia had met a fair share of those back home in the Capitol), oh no. Noah was too meek and careful to purposely go out for a few rounds of "go fish" as it was know in the Capitol.

And so Emilia waited, continuing to crouch beside the window while trying to make out whatever it was the three villagers were speaking about.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 5: The Second Day, Blood

…

…

* * *

><p>Samuel pouted as he sat on a wooden chair, looking glumly down at the wooden floor.<p>

"Samuel, I'm sorry but I just don't have enough space for you, my patient and myself," Noah said softly, looking down at the injured boy with apologetic eyes.

"B-but I… I just wanted to spend some time with you, Miss Noah!" Samuel sniffled, looking at his frail, bandaged legs.

"I know, Samuel, but…please try to understand," Noah said softly, placing a warm hand on his small cheek.

He turned away, opting to play the 'Take pity on me!'-card.

Noah sighed before she turned towards the door, "I'll see you in the morning, Samuel. Be a good boy," Noah said softly. Samuel just continued pouting, trying to avoid looking up at Noah's brown eyes.

"Lamia, thank you for doing this," Noah said, smiling at the plumb woman standing behind the bar desk who returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry, Noah, I'll keep a firm eye on the little bugger," Lamia chuckled, her bright green eyes sparkling as she held up a dishrag and then pointed towards a small chair beside the sink filled with dirty dishes, "There's enough for him to do for a few nights stay, don't worry, Miss Noah."

Noah nodded, ruffling Samuel's hair one last time before she picked up the cloak she'd left over the back of a chair.

And just like that she left, hating that she had to ignore the burning gaze that Samuel directed at her the entire way.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Satan looked up at the wooden ceiling, his crimson eyes narrowed in strain as he slowly tried moving from the bed to the small chair on the other side of the room.<p>

_'Move...'_ he growled inwardly, forcibly moving one leg out of the bed and slowly putting it down on the wooden floor.

Immediately pain ran through his entire body, the nerves in his stomach area screaming in protest the very second they were put to use. Curling his clawed hands into a tight fist he growled as a response to the extreme pain currently flowing through his entire body.

_STOP! _his body screamed at him, begging him to just lie down once again and wait until that damnable human came back to nurture his wound.

"I... I _will not_—!"

The sound of the door leading into his room opening had him jerking his head to the side, staring directly into his nurse's wide brown eyes.

"What..."

Immediately he straightened his back, making his form much more intimidating than he actually were at that moment, only to bend over coughing blood as violent spasms of pain racked through his body.

"What in all of—!" Noah began heatedly, only to pale when Satan fell to his knees, shaking violently as the blood dripped from his mouth without stopping.

"You _idiot_! What were you thinking?!" Noah yelled, immediately trying to get her arms around the much larger demon and drag him back towards the small bed._  
><em>

"D-don't touch me, human!" Satan snarled, his voice tripping over the first word as he tried getting through the excruciating pain running through his body. Snarling incoherently he lashed out towards the much smaller woman, feeling satisfaction run through his mind the second his ears registered the pained yelp Noah cried out when her back slammed into the wooden walls. Immediately a familiar scent made his nose twitch, forcing him to turn his head in its direction.

Blood.

Blood was running down the back of his nurse's head, staining her before so pristine and white cotton dress crimson along the neckline. Her eyes were staring at him in fear, her breathing was shallow and her skin looked much paler than before.

"You... you will _not touch me _without permission! Do... you... understand me?" Satan snarled at the woman, clenching his hand as he desperately tried forcing the pain away from his mind, desperately wishing for something to dull the agony he was experiencing.

Swallowing loudly Noah nodded once, feeling as if her heart would rip out of her chest the next second if Satan did not stop looking at her with those gleaming eyes of his.

"I... I just..." Noah stammered, feeling waves of pain drown her head.

"Remove yourself from my sight," Satan snarled, shakily reaching out towards the edge of the bed, and even more slowly dragging himself up into the soft covers.

"Wha—"

"Your blood. It tempts me," Satan grunted, "I will not... have the only capable healer nearby... die..."

Slowly Noah nodded, clumsily getting onto her feet and immediately bolting for the door, a hand pressed against the back of her head to try and stop the bleeding.

Neither one of them paid attention to the horror stricken Emilia standing outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not satisfied completely with this chapter, sorry everyone. The next one will be better, promise! :3<strong>

**Last chance at voting on my poll, I'll take it down within two days time**


	6. Chapter 6

**MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAA~AT!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time Emilia had been able to feel genuine happiness, reveling in the feeling that her father watched over her, protected her, and always would be with her no matter what happened.<p>

Then Satan Jacob, the Demon Overlord, happened.

Emilia could no longer laugh, she could no longer feel genuine happiness in her heart, she could no longer smile and it was all Satan's fault.

In one swoop, he had taken from her all the things she held precious in her heart and stomped on them. In one swoop, he had planted the dreadful seed of hate in her heart and it had blossomed vibrantly.

Every swing with Better Half had been with hatred behind the blade, every swipe had been with agonizing sorrow guiding its path.

Pure, unadulterated vengeance had guided her the very second she had been granted access to the battlefield. Her conscience had cried that day as she took her first life, a low-level goblin, its demonic heritage nothing more than a smear on God's name in her mind.

To Emi, it was just a nameless abomination.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 6: The Second Day, Sanctuary

…

…

* * *

><p>Emilia stared in through the slightly dusty window, fighting the violent urge she had to scream Satan's name and finish what had been started not even two days ago.<p>

Satan looked… horrible, there was no other word to describe him to Emi as she looked closely at her nemesis. His before so pristine mantle was nothing more than tattered rags barely holding together, and bandages, various splotches of red staining them here and there, covered his muscled torso completely.

His eyes were dull, yet burning with unimaginable rage, but just why they did that Emilia had no idea was even possible to hold up inside oneself.

She watched as Satan lunged out towards Noah and slammed her into a wall, her eyes widening when Satan's eyes seemed to glow the second he saw the blood staining Noah's warm chestnut hair crimson near her scalp.

_'He's alive!' _ran through her mind, numbing her entire body as she felt her fingers twitch, begging her mind to summon Better Half and skewer the damn abomination off the face of Ente Isla.

_Get your revenge!_

"…I want to…"

_Avenge Father!_

"…Father _died_ because of that monster…"

_Kill Satan!_

"…I will!"

Emilia narrowed her eyes, reaching inside her soul and _pulling_, manifesting Better Half in her hand as her hair bleached, her sclera turn red as blood, and an expression furious enough to have a demon pissing their pants plastered on her face.

"Satan!" she screamed, raising her sword to smash in the window separating the two of them, and for a brief moment she finds herself looking straight into Satan's eyes, relishing in the feeling of complete and utter control.

_'Game over, monster!' _she screamed mentally, allowing bloodlust to take over her mind as Better Half collided with the fragile window, sending debris and shards of glass flying through the room. She collided roughly with the small desk littered with page upon page of herbs and their various uses, immediately whirling around to face Satan just as the door was yanked open to reveal Noah.

Gasping softly, the healer immediately ran towards the two archenemies, surprising both by placing herself in between them.

"Lady Emilia, sto—!"

"You have been collaborating with Satan all along, haven't you, Noah!" Emilia screeched, her lips pulling back to show off her clenched teeth.

"Bu—I jus—!" Noah stammered, a headache starting to form in the back of her head, but Emilia's livid gaze immediately silenced her.

"I thought you cared about humans!"

"I… I do!"

"Then why are you standing between me and that monster? He's the _Demon Overlord_, Noah! He's not some weak patient you are nursing back to health!"

"H-he was hurt and… and I didn't know that it was Satan before I saw the mark on his arm!" Noah cried out, the fear running through her body thoroughly paralyzing her with fear.

Emilia gritted her teeth, the hand holding Better Half clenching almost _painfully_ around the sword's hilt, before she violently shoved Noah to the side, mentally wincing as she heard Noah's pained gasp when the healer's hands dug into the shards of glass littered all over the floor.

"Demon Lord, you're _mine_!" Emilia shouted, lunging out against Satan with deadly precision.

Immediately Satan's eyes glowed a fierce crimson, his slit pupils contracting as a purple dome formed around him. Flickering slightly, it immediately stopped Better Half, making Emilia's attack bounce straight off and instead crash through the window she'd ruined a few moments ago.

"You honestly thought that you could defeat me, _Hero_?" Satan sneered, his wings unfolding inside the cramped room as he slowly got out of the bed and kicked a hole in the fragile wooden wall, completely ignoring the horrified Noah sitting in a corner of the room with bleeding palms.

"You honestly believed that I would be weak enough for you to kill? What fool whispered such lies in your ears, I wonder," Satan grinned, glaring at the furious, young woman across the meadow.

"In the name of the Church I will vanquish you from this world, Demon Lord! Mark my words!" Emilia screeched, her grip around Better Half tightening even further, causing droplets of blood to soak the glove she wore.

"Please, I beg to differ," Satan drawled, eyeing the Hero carefully as the two of them started circling each other.

Emilia gritted her teeth, seething over the Overlord's casual replies to her death threats, before lunging for him once more, this time aiming towards his stomach.

Once again Satan deflected her blow with his flickering shield, wincing inwardly when he spotted a small crack appear where Better Half had collided with the shield.

_'My shield is falling apart! Seems like I won't have much more Magic left if this continues,' _he thought grimly, calmly making his retreat back towards the wooden cabin he'd used as a shelter the last twenty four hours.

"_SATAN_!" Emilia yelled, gathering her Celestial Force inside Better Half, before taking off, letting the Holy Powers inside her lead her feet, pushing her body's speed to the limit. Violently she collided with Satan, grinning madly when his fragile shield crackled to pieces before her very eyes.

"No, don—!" Noah cried out, interrupted immediately when a cloud of gravel, dust and dirt washed over her. Several rocks loosened by the waves of energy roaming around freely and before Noah could react one of the rocks hit her head, making the young woman fall to the ground unconscious.

Satan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to move up in front of Noah, effectively shielding her from whatever attack would come from Emilia and her rage-induced attacks.

_'She is needed for my recovery, the second she is done being useful she will be nothing more than fodder for the footmen,' _he thought wryly, cracking a smile as he carefully eyed his seething nemesis, _'I could always…'_

"I claim sanctuary!"

Emilia stopped breathing for a moment, Better Half raised to strike above her head coming to an abrupt halt, her green eyes widening abnormally.

"…_what_?"

"I… I claim… sanctuary, _little Hero_, or have you gone deaf?" Satan panted, a sly grin resting on his lips, as he slowly got onto his feet. A single trail of blood was visible on his forehead, blending together with his dark eyebrows.

With a grunt, Satan manifested a ball of Demonic Magic, throwing it straight at the wrecked house that once had belonged to the female currently passed out behind him.

"Enjoy the bonfire, _Hero Emilia_," Satan grinned, yanking the unconscious Noah under his arm, before folding out his wings, setting off into the inky night sky as the flames devoured the cottage below.

Not even the roaring flames could overpower the furious shriek Emilia let loose as her enemy fled once more, this time with a hostage.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Lucifer's purple eyes narrowed, glaring down at the blackened remains of the wooden hut. A few metal belongings to whoever lived there earlier had been left behind, nothing more than useless lumps of metal, no longer usable.<p>

The stench of burnt blood hung in the air, making his nose twitch in annoyance every few seconds as he tried blocking out the desire that started to build up inside of him, tempting him to ravage the village just one small mile away.

A small piece of cloth, charred from the fire, caught his attention. Slowly Lucifer bent down to pick it up, turning and twisting the small piece of cloth in his hand before smelling it up close. Immediately his eyes widened.

"O…verlord…"

A brush of dark feathers flew with the wind as the Demonic Angel set off once more.

* * *

><p><strong>My poll tied and therefore I have posted a new one with the options that got the most votes on my profile.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The dark sky had started getting lighter, pale orange and pink pastels blending with the dark purple clouds, declaring the Sun's return to Ente Isla's dark night.

Through the sky a lone figure flew, large wings desperately basking to keep airborne for just a little longer.

In the figure's—a man's—arms a bundle of clothes and skin and hair rested, a hand hanging limply from the man's grasp.

_'Just… a little longer!'_

Again, he forced his wings to move, grinding his teeth together when his hearts skipped a few beats.

He would make it! His entire existence was at stake, after all.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 7: The Third Day, A Sign of Trust

…

…

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?!"

The sound of Olba's furious yell resonated in the Mayor's office, making Emilia cringe.

"Satan Jacob, the _Demon Overlord_, has been staying in the village this entire time?" Olba yelled, his face red from anger.

"I—yes," Emilia said softly, clenching her hand tightly, "Apparently he had been staying with a woman named Noah. She's one of the healers assisting the wounded in the aftermath of Satan's magic."

"Damn it," Olba growled before turning to look at the Mayor, "You must make sure that all wounded are exorcised immediately. Heaven knows what kind of curses and filth that woman has spread to your men."

"Olba, you're misunderstanding me!" Emilia exclaimed, "Noah hadn't left her house ever since finding Satan, except shortly delivering a boy at the inn, there's no way that she could have been responsible for any deaths!"

Olba scoffed, "Don't tell me that you're _sympathizing _with the enemy, Emilia."

Immediately the Hero's cheeks reddened from embarrassment, causing her to flinch involuntarily.

"No! I'm not sympathizing with Noah; I'm merely stating the facts as they are!" Emilia exclaimed, staring in shock up at her mentor.

Olba's facial expression softened slightly, "I apologize, my dear Emilia… that was out of order for me to say. I… I am merely worried about your wellbeing since you were in close combat with Satan."

Emilia nodded, "I was… but he's weak at the moment, our battle only proved that. Someone wounded him gravely on the battlefield and whatever it was has halted his ability to heal."

Olba nodded, smirking softly, before turning his attention back to their host, "Please, Mayor, do not fret. I shall send for exorcists just to be sure that no one has been infected with anything of demonic nature and we will try our very best to find the Demon Overlord."

The Mayor nodded, his eyes immensely sad, "To think that Noah of all people were in league with the Demon Lord… it breaks my heart," he said, gesturing towards a portrait of a woman hanging behind him.

"My wife fell ill last winter when we were hit briefly by the epidemic from the Northern Isle. Noah was the one who treated her until the very end despite risking her own life," the Mayor said sullenly, "And now she's being accused of being in league with demons… High Priest Olba, please, if you have the opportunity then ask Noah why she did it. Ask her why she betrayed Humanity like this!"

Olba nodded, the same soft smile still on his lips, "Of course, Mayor. If it is within my power, I will make sure to ask the young lady."

The Mayor smiled, a sad expression on his face as he watched Olba and Emilia leave.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Satan looked down at the girl currently occupying the ground beside him, scowling when streaks of pain shot up from his abdomen from his twitching.<p>

_'It's spreading…'_ he thought grimly, glancing quickly at the bloodied bandages covering his abdomen.

A soft groan sounded from the awakening girl, immediately drawing his attention to her.

"W-where is thi—?"

"We're in one of the caves near the beach," Satan grunted, looking away from her green eyes, "there's no villages or forts nearby."

Noah rubbed her forehead, sleepily blinking as she shakily sat up, leaning against the cave wall. Groggily she rubbed her eyes, getting the last bits of sleep to leave them. She gasped softly when she looked at the tips of her fingers, finding them covered in soot.

"What… happened?"

"Your hut was set ablaze," Satan said calmly.

Noah blinked in confusion, the words he was saying no longer making sense to her.

"You… you burned down my house!"

"As a means to distract that wretched Hero, it's nothing personal, believe me," Satan said calmly, his eyes narrowing.

"That doesn't make up for it!" Noah argued, her green eyes shining brightly with fury. This had gone on for long enough, she wouldn't take any more of this… she _couldn't_ take any more of this!

"Your own capabilities as a healer has yet to be seen, I believe," Satan growled, his red eyes nearly setting ablaze, "All you have done is—!"

"SHUT UP!" Noah yelled angrily, interrupting him, "I can't help you unless I can get the details of your condition!" Noah shouted, surprising Satan briefly. This was the first time she had raised her voice at him—ever.

"I… I need you to _tell_ me what I need to know, Satan!" Noah whispered, shaking from the cold surroundings, "I'm only human, I can't read your mind _or_ your body for that matter! I'm only_human_!"

Satan glared at the shivering girl, his ruby eyes now softly illuminating his face.

For a long time no one said anything, the two of them only staring straight at the other without hesitation in their eyes.

"A… a spear," he finally said, keeping eye contact, "I was hit in the stomach by a Holy Spear as much as I hate to admit it."

Noah's eyes widened—clearly, she had not anticipated that he would cooperate—and slowly she crawled nearer the Overlord, her hands shaking as they reached out to gingerly touch the wounded part of his stomach.

"Holy… no _wonder_ you wouldn't heal…" she whispered, her eyes soft for just a moment before they might as well have turned to steel, "Why didn't you tell me that straight from the start? You could have saved both of us a great deal of trouble!"

Satan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The reason, _human_, is that lowering myself to your standards is unacceptable!" he snapped, eyes blazing, "However… neither of us is comfortable with the other, hence the dilemma," he added when Noah was preparing to lash out on him again.

Noah nodded solemnly, not meeting his eyes as she kept her gaze trained at his large wound.

"Are you able to heal the wound?"

Noah hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip in frustration, "I… I think so, but how good it will be I do not know. In worst case scenario you will either die or scar… badly."

Satan scoffed, "Scars do not have the same meaning in the world of demons as they do in the human world, there they are marks of honor and strength. If I do scar I will only gain status and glory among my subjects."

Noah nodded slowly, twisting her brain for other ideas than the ones she could come up with right off the bat.

"Well," she began shakily, "There are a few options you have. The first option is to just let the Holy Magic run its course through your body—which could take up to three months with your size—and from there on regenerate your entire body but that will be too long…"

Satan nodded, feeling more than a little concerned when dread settled on his nurse's face.

"The… the second option is to… to…" Noah trailed off, her face paling, "The second option is to cut away the tissue wounded by the Holy weapon... and I can't ensure that even you, a demon, will survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Please check out my Facebook site, Nixie the Bloody Pixie! There you can get snippets from my stories in progress and other stuff!<strong>

**Also have a poll up, please vote, it's about my upcoming rewrite of Soul Mate! Yes, I'm actually doing it! God knows the story sucks…**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter took _far_ too long… I hope you still enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHERE IS HE?!<em>"

Adramelech and Malacoda sighed deeply, both Demon Generals sending their young companion a dry stare.

"Better get off your lazy ass, Lucifer, it won't be long before Alciel finds you and when he does you might as well start digging your own grave," Adramelech grunted, sticking a finger in his nose as he spoke.

A soft hiss sounded from Malacoda as the robe-clad demonic General looked at Lucifer, "You were tasked with finding the Overlord, were you not, Luci—?"

"_I SWEAR BY THE NAME OF THE OVERLORD THAT WHEN I FIND YOU, LUCIFER, YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING AND DEFINITION OF PAIN!_"

"I was _asked_ to do it, Malacoda, that doesn't mean that I have to do it _right now_," Lucifer complained, stretching his arms above his head before easing himself down on the soft Throne he had been hovering above.

"Well, as long as you don't come whining to me about Alciel being an asshole to you, _again_, then I couldn't care less about whatever shenanigans you've gotten yourself into," Adramelech said as he examined the snot coating his finger, sending it flying through the air with a swift flick of his hand.

Malacoda hissed in disgust when the blob of snot landed on his robes, raising his body arms as if to strike his ally with his Demonic Magic.

"Adramelech, refrain from doing that in the future… unless you fancy being… _beheaded_…" the Necromancer spat, immediately heading for the giant doors leading out of the Throne Room.

Adramelech grinned, showing off his razor-sharp, spiked teeth in the process, "Now, Lucifer," the large Ogre said, "Do tell me what you found out about the Overlord's whereabouts on your little trip."

Lucifer nodded once, reaching down in his pocket to pull out the charred piece of the Overlord's mantle he had found.

"This was all I found, in the burnt ruins of a wooden house, no less," Lucifer drawled, dangling the cloth before the Ogre's eyes.

"Interesting…" Adramelech grunted, carefully sniffing the cloth presented to him, "Looks like we're getting closer."

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 8: The Third Day, The Test

…

…

* * *

><p>Satan blinked, the words Noah had said finally starting to make themselves understandable.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You… you might be one of the most powerful demons, Satan, but… but I can't ensure your survival," Noah said softly, her lower lip irritated and red from the many times she had bitten it.

"If I understand you correctly, human, then you are saying that… you are unable to perform this?" Satan seethed, his eyes flashing.

"No! I mean ye—it's difficult to explain!" Noah sighed, her hands shaking, "I… I've never done this before, the things I just told you they're… they're only mere theories, but… I don't have any knowledge of anything else that will help you."

With a snarl, the Devil stood up, wincing for a second when flares of pain shot through his abdomen, immediately heading for the opening to the cave.

"W-wait! You can't jus—!" Noah cried out, her hand halfway reached out towards her patient.

"Do not follow me, _human_!" Satan snarled, turning his head to glare at the shivering, young woman, "I will no longer accept your less than average treatment!"

Noah stilled, her eyes growing wide in horror as his words sunk in. If Satan called off their deal then the village would be in danger, she would be responsible for all the deaths that this could cause!

_'No…'_

"N-no! Y-you can't do that, we had a deal, Satan!" she shouted, clumsily standing up from the rocky ground.

"The deal is _off_," Satan growled, glaring at the defiant woman in annoyance, "Return back to that damnable village of yours."

"_We had a deal, Satan_!" Noah cried, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "You promised!"

Satan turned around fully this time, his eyes ablaze like the fires of Hell, and Noah froze in place, fear running wildly through her veins.

This was _Satan_, the Demon _Overlord_, and he answered to _no one but himself_. That she even had _thought_ about trying to make him submit to her wishes, that the village would be left alone, had been ludicrous.

"The deal included that you would be able to heal me however all I have heard from you has been moans and empty promises. Either you are able to perform the act that you described mere moments ago or you are not able to do such a thing. I decided to follow your whims, however all you've done is worsen my condition," Satan said coldly, noticing how the woman's pale cheeks suddenly turned a dark red at his accusations.

"_Worsen your condition_?!" she spluttered, "If anything I _helped_ you! Had I not rinsed and cleaned that wound you would have died from the infection within a week! I helped you regain strength enough to win against the Hero!"

He smiled at her, in her own eyes nothing but a grim imitation of a grin, and began chuckling, the sound roughly from lack of water.

"You honestly believed that I grew stronger from a single day under your care? I am Satan, I have a supply of never ending strength," he sneered, basking in the despair and denial he brought upon her.

"Y-you lie!" she stammered, the tears finally falling from her green eyes.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! She was supposed to heal Satan, ensure safety to her village, and then forget everything as if it had been nothing more than a bad dream!

She fell to the ground, splotches of red slowly seeping through the thick material her dress was made of when her knees scraped. Tears fell from her eyes, the result of her loud sobs, but neither made a move.

Satan merely looked down at the girl in front of him, his eyes narrow, cold and unforgiving.

Truthfully, half of the accusations had been lies, but he needed to see if she was willing to give up hope, if she was willing to watch as her village burned crimson in the dead of night.

"You brought this upon yourself, _woman_, when you accepted me into your home. Do not come crawling to me now that you are powerless."

She flinched; her sobs slowly ebbing out and instead replaced by burning fury. He had _used_ her, _humiliated_ her! He was the one who had burned down her home, destroying her life, and he should pay for it!

A tidal wave of emotions swept over Noah's mind, drowning her in despair, in hatred, in remorse, in sadness, in despair… so many emotions that she didn't even know the names of them all.

"No…" she whispered as anger seeped through the porcelain-façade that made out her face, "No, I won't let you just walk away like this! _You_ were the one to destroy my home, _you_ are the one the Church wants dead, _you_ are the one who needs to understand, Overlord!" Noah screamed at him.

"I have had enough of you, demon, and of your damn antics! Now you will sit down, allow me to dress your wound and then _kindly shut up_!" she yelled, meeting his ruby eyes with her own emerald ones.

"And what makes you think that I will do as you please?" Satan snarled, blinking a few times when a wave of dizziness swept over him. He needed to lie down soon; the Holy Magic was beginning to take its toll on his body.

"Because, _Satan_," Noah growled, "You said yourself that we were far away from anything and I doubt that you have the strength to even _move_ those wings of yours. I am your only option for survival right now!"

He glared at her in silence for a moment, his gaze darkening along the edges of his field of vision, before finally nodding.

"Do you believe that you can do it? Do you believe that you can reverse the Holy Magic that currently is breaking down my body?"

"I have to!" Noah yelled, "You said it yourself that if I wasn't able to heal you then the entire village would die!"

Satan snorted, looking down at the heavily breathing woman for a few seconds before a grin spread on his lips, "You truly believe that you are able to do this, don't you?"

Slowly he headed back towards her, keeping eye contact the entire time, "You passed, woman," he said curtly, still not breaking the eye contact.

"A test?" she muttered, cheeks flushing from embarrassment as she slowly let the words sink in, "It was all a test… the village is… they'll be alright…"

_'Wait…'_

"You bastard!" she yelled, clenching her hands tightly, "You tricked me into saying all those things? How dare you!"

Satan's only answer was a wide smile as he leaned against one of the cave's walls, closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him yet again.

"I needed to see how willing you were… to see how much you valued your village's life above your own," he breathed heavily, sliding down the cave wall with a grunt of pain.

Immediately Noah was at his side, prying the ragged cloth away from his wounded abdomen.

"Again?" she sighed, looking at the bloody wound with critical eyes only to pull back in shock.

White threads, as thin as the strings from a spider's web, crisscrossed over the wound. The moment she made contact with the wound Noah yelped, feeling something shock her body.

"The Magic, it's spreading," she muttered, biting her lower lip as she carefully avoided directly touching the wound.

"Well, human, didn't you… say that you were able to heal me?" Satan grunted, his eyes slightly glazed as he tried focusing his vision on her.

"I-I can, I have to!" Noah said firmly, determination filling her soul as she looked at the jagged wound, "Although… I need some tools before I can begin."

"Tools?"

Noah nodded, "Well, I can't really just stick my hands into your stomach and hope that it won't kill you. I am going to need some sedatives and herbs to lessen the pain once I'm done," she said, never taking her eyes off her patient's wound.

"What does this mean?"

"It means," Noah sighed, "That you will have to fight the Holy Magic and the pain on your own. I don't have anything to eat either so I guess you and I are going to survive on—"

"Only you," Satan said calmly as he struggled to keep his lips from twisting in agony when streaks of pain swept over his body, "I do not require food as much as you. The night before the battle I hunted, I do not require to be fed by you."

Noah nodded slowly, once again biting her lower lip as she looked the wound over.

"I'll go outside the cave and gather some firewood. The nights can easily turn from warm to cold on the Eastern Isle," she said, hurrying out of the cave without looking back.

She had one chance, she couldn't screw up now of all times!

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What is your mission?"<p>

"To find Satan and the Healer Noah," Emilia said, her green eyes glowing in the dark.

The men, cloaked in white and gold, nodded all as one at Emilia's answer.

"And if they refuse to do as you say?"

"I have been authorized to use lethal force," Emilia answered, this time her voice taking a slight edge. The thought of using Better Half against a human being, albeit a not entirely pure one, sickened her, Emilia had to admit that.

The High Priest Councilmen looked down at her from their seats, their eyes hidden by their extravagant robes, before they nodded all as one.

"Good. Emilia Justina, you are hereby dismissed. Bring the heretics to Justice!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've made a forum for the story, it's called 'Hataraku Maou-sama! International Forum' if you wish to discuss something with me about the story… and my poll is still up, you guys, it needs some lovin'!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun's beams of light found their way through the thick roof of leaves, creating beams of lime-green light reaching down towards the rich earth. Noah sighed as she straightened her back, looking down at the many herbs she had gathered in her skirt with a sense of accomplishment.

After what had happened earlier, she had been horrified beyond comprehension, believing that the fate of her entire village had finally crashed down upon her shoulders without lessening the weight even for a brief moment.

_'Never again…'_

She looked at the ground, her eyes scanning for signs of the herbs she was in need of, before resting her back against a large oak.

"I wonder what will happen after all of this is over…" she muttered, looking up at the leaves above her with a soft smile playing on her lips.

_'I'll make this right… and then everything will go back to the way it was before,'_ she thought, green eyes sparkling with determination.

Straightening her back, she ran a hand through her tangled, copper locks before crouching once again near the floor of the forest, her eyes ever searching for the herbs she needed.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 9: The Third Day, Eternal Blessing

…

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Far beyond the dawn, light glimmers<em>

_Illuminating our blessed, bountiful earth_

_The great mother of us all_

_I pray to her, as dancing light plays over her verdant forests and lush meadows_

_That sweet melody, as clear as the summer sky_

_Is like a beacon that guides us as we open the door to each new day_

_We offer up our joy and gratitude_

_Let our memories and dreams live on through endless time, endless horizons._"

Satan blinked in surprise, listening to the words his nurse sang to herself as she worked outside the cave, gathering herbs and what she had deemed "important to help him recover".

He knew it was just an excuse. It was an excuse to avoid looking at him. It was an excuse to avoid being tested further just like earlier when she had woken up.

It bothered him that she was acting like this, as if he had broken the small amount of trust she had put in him after the deal they had made.

Yes, he had promised to leave her and the little village alone, but he had never explained _how long_ he would continue to do so. He didn't intend for this little charade of an alliance to continue working, he would break it before she would grow used to his presence and make sure she was disposed of the very moment she deemed him able to fight once more.

Then again, the Church would surely seek her out, either torture her until she revealed something about him, a weakness he would be bound to have after having been pierced by a weapon filled with Holy Magic, or simply execute her as either a witch or one of the many supposed human "sympathizers" he had acquired.

She could endanger his plans entirely.

"A danger," he muttered, "She's a danger to the entire plan I've planned out for so many years since I met _her_."

His ruby eyes gleaming with rage as he stared at the opening of the cave, murderous plans begging to take their hold in his mind.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was pouring down that afternoon.<p>

Emilia gritted her teeth as she swept a wet lock of hair out of her face, afterwards directing her glare at the sodden ruins that once had housed Noah and, Emilia swallowed heavily, and the Demon Overlord.

"This is the house?" Olba asked, his eyes scanning the remains of the house as soldiers started to fan out among the trees, looking for clues regarding the whereabouts of Satan and Noah.

"Yes, this is the house," Emilia said curtly, her yellow eyes narrowed as she bent down to look the ground.

Several pairs of footprints covered the entire area around the house. Emilia recognized the footprints as originating from humans, as well as what looked suspiciously a lot like hooves from either demons or some kind of extremely large bird.

"Someone's been here, Olba," Emilia said as she looked back up on her Mentor, "I think it was a demon."

Olba kneeled down beside the Hero, his grimace of disdain when the mud coated the edges of his robes not going unnoticed by Emilia, and looked the footprints in the moist soil.

"See here?" Emilia gestured towards the humane-looking footprints before her, "These were clearly made by someone light, but everyone here is either heavily armored or sitting on horses. They're fresh too," she growled, her brain spinning up one image after another about the possibilities of any nearby demons.

"But," Olba began in confusion, "What in God's name could the demons want here? The only ones remaining are currently holed up inside the Eastern Fortress!"

"This has to be a scout, Olba, they wouldn't have been able to sneak more than one, _perhaps_ two, past us but I'm not sure," Emilia said softly, biting her lower lip in frustration as she scanned the surrounding soil for any further signs.

"Then… the only question is why they would send out a scout," Olba grunted, straightening his back before turning to wave a soldier over to him and Emilia.

"Sir?"

"I want you to gather a group of able soldiers, around ten or so, and look through the forest. If you find any demons, kill it and if you find the woman known by the name 'Noah' bring her into custody. She has been accused of witchery by the Church Council," Olba said, handing the soldier a slightly ragged piece of paper with Noah's physical description.

"Miss Noah has been accused of witchery?" the soldier breathed, his eyes widening as he stared at Olba in horror.

"Yes, now, be off!" Olba growled, walking to his horse and hoisting himself up on its back, "Emilia, I leave you in charge of this place. I will return to the Capitol and request more soldiers and healers for the wounded. With Satan on the loose there's no telling when the next invasion will take place."

Emilia looked at her mentor with narrowed eyes, mentally screaming at him for his lack of spine, before she saluted and returned to the task of finding whatever remained of Noah's old hut.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Far beyond the dawn, light glimmers<em>

_Illuminating our blessed, bountiful earth_

_The great mother of us all_

_I pray to her, as dancing light plays over her verdant forests and lush meadows_

_That sweet melody, as clear as the summer sky_

_Is like a beacon that guides us as we open the door to each new day_

_We offer up our joy and gratitude_

_Let our memories and dreams live on through endless time, endless horizons._"

She hummed the song this time, the same song that had been infecting his mind the entire day, the same song that had haunted him even in his dreams as he had dozed somewhere around early afternoon.

As she sat there, sorting out the herbs she had gathered earlier, in the light of the fire she seemed almost… mystical. Her face illuminated by the fire, the eye area slightly darker due to the shadows, it was as if she was preparing for something sinister.

He had to admit, it damn well _felt_ like she was a witch waiting to sacrifice him.

"What is the name of that song?"

"Hm?" Noah looked up at Satan, her eyes looking at him in surprise.

"The name of the song you've been singing the entire day," Satan repeated, "What is it?"

Noah blinked, clearly not expecting the question, but nonetheless she straightened her back and turned to face her patient.

"My mother used to sing it for me when I was little. She called it 'Eternal Blessing', but I am not sure if that is the real name of the song. She could have gotten it from the Monastery where she worked before she came to the village I lived in before."

Satan snorted at the name, "It fits, especially if your mother came from a Monastery."

Noah nodded slowly, shooting him an undecipherable look before she returned to the task at hand.

_''Eternal Blessing', huh?' _Satan mused,_ 'Yes, the title fits indeed.'_

Outside of their little cave the moon rose above the trees, casting an eerie light on the forest as ten horses galloped through it, bearing soldiers ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly filler-ish with that song, I know, but bear with me! This is character development for the next few chapters!<strong>

**For those who are a little confused then it has now been two days since Satan's "Magical Nuclear Bomb" as I've dubbed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The poll has now ended and I'm on a roll today! This chapter is dedicated to _GlassyTheRosePen_ who have not only been helping me out for the last few chapters, but also regarding the overall plot for this fic! You go girl!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The silence was suffocating, almost deafening in the Cathedral as Olba kneeled before the High Council, his head bowed in respect for his Divine Superiors.<p>

"High Priest Olba Meyer, we have heard some rather interesting rumors about you lately."

Olba swallowed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment to prepare for the incoming storm of arguments that soon would echo within the House of God.

"I confess that I may have acted outside the interest of the Church regarding the recent spotting of Satan on the Eastern Island of Ente Isla, esteemed High Council, but it has only been to make sure that no inhabitants of the Island would be subjugated to the wretched Magic the demons possess," Olba answered, his voice even and controlled despite the nervousness that currently ruled his mind, "I did not mean to disrespect your authority."

"If I am not mistaken, Olba, you were the one who gave Isaac Gustavus possession of the Lance of Divinity, or is this merely one of these… _rumors_ that we've heard circulating you," one of the council members sneered, his face hidden by the hood he was wearing.

"You even refrained from telling the Council when you took off to the Eastern Island with the young Lady Emilia," the council-member continued, causing distinct murmurs to sound from the gathered Priests and High Priests.

"_Olba allowed the Lance to be possessed by Isaac?_"

"_I always thought that something was horribly wrong with him?_"

"_Isaac was slain at the hands of the Devil, how do you think his family will react if they hear that another Priest was responsible for his death?_"

"Because of you, Olba," the council-member continued, "Many men, fellow Priests even, lost their lives! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Olba gritted his teeth, his teeth biting into the soft insides of his cheeks as he tried to refrain from screaming curses at those above him in power.

This wasn't how his return to the Capitol was supposed to go! He was supposed to be given permission to take entire Divisions of soldiers to the Eastern Isle and use those soldiers to comb the Isle thoroughly for Satan and that idiotic woman who had decided to aid him in recovery.

Olba's eyes widened immediately, a plan forming in the depths of his mind.

Noah! Of course, that damn, young woman was the answer! If he could find proof that spoke of her associating with demons, he would no longer be seen as an untrustworthy High Priest who had taken a few liberties regarding powers he normally had no control over.

"I do, esteemed High Council," Olba said, breaking the tense silence that had followed the accusations, "I do have something to say…"

He waited a few moments, clearing his throat before raising his head, meeting the gaze of the council-member who had spoken earlier straight on.

"I realize that allowing the Lace of Divinity into the hands of Isaac Gustavus was inexcusable, and neither will I seek forgiveness for it, because I know that you, esteemed council, will never forgive my selfish actions," Olba breathed, noticing how the rest of the Priests and High Priests sitting on the sidelines of the Cathedral were shooting him dirty looks beneath their large hoods.

"You are stalling for time, Olba Meyer, time that you do not have," the council-member growled, his voice taking a harsh edge as he glared down at Olba from his ornate chair, "You have misused the power given to you by God and this High Council in order to gain more power as if you were a gluttonous pig."

"If you have read the messages I sent to the Doctrinal Correction Council, or the Inquisition, you would know that the reason I've requested large numbers of soldiers to the Eastern Isle. Satan is on the loose there and he is not alone," Olba said, making sure that his voice was slightly clearer at the end of his bold sentence.

Hiding a smug grin, Olba listened in satisfaction as distinct murmurs broke out once again.

"Silence!" the council-member yelled, his voice booming inside the Cathedral, "Explain yourself Olba! Do not try to tell me that you believe this… this mere _girl_ to be collaborating with Satan! She is a normal human, what could she possibly do to aid Satan in his quest to take over all of Ente Isla?"

"This 'mere girl' as you called her has apparently been able to stop the Holy Magic from spreading with no use of Magic, esteemed council," Olba said sternly, "If that does not raise questions with you force me to see you as fools."

Immediately the Cathedral erupted in an explosion of yells, accusations and curses flowing freely through the air, as well as shocking more than half of the Priests and High Priests within the House of God.

"**_Silence_**!" the council-member roared, his voice making the commotion die out almost instantly, before he fixed his eyes at Olba, "What is the meaning of these words, Olba? Are you betraying the Order of the Church?!"

"No," Olba said calmly, "I am merely stating the facts as they are presented, esteemed council. This healer, Noah, is able to contain Divine Magic with only the help from herbs found in every commoner's garden. When the burnt remains of her former hut was searched, I have been informed that several enchanted objects have been found."

"You are talking about witchery then?" the council-member asked, his voice laced with suspicion as he glared at the adamant High Priest.

"Yes."

"…very well, Olba. Bring these so-called 'enchanted objects' to the High Council and we will evaluate the situation," the council-member said, waving his hand to dismiss the meeting before he turned to face his fellow members of the High Council.

There was much to discuss.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 10: The Third Day, Plans in the Making

…

…

* * *

><p>The moon's silvery light lit up parts of the forest through the thick layer of leaves, coating the ground and tree trunks in a pale light.<p>

The only spot of warmth, of life, came from a small campfire where six soldiers sat huddled together for heat.

"Damn, nights are cold here on the Eastern Isle," one of the soldiers muttered, running a hand through his dirty blond hair before shuddering involuntarily, causing a few laughs to sound from his comrades.

"Well, Captain Liam, it _is _starting to go from autumn to winter, if you haven't noticed," the man beside him drawled, rubbing his hands together to generate a little warmth into his cold digits.

"It's not just that, smartass!" Liam grunted, "I've heard that the climate here is much colder than the Western and Southern Isle for some reason… I don't know why though," he confessed, his own lips twitching as he heard his soldiers grin despite not having the heart to laugh along with them.

"Hey, Captain?"

Liam looked up, his eyes meeting one of his men's, "Yeah, Jack, what is it?"

"H-how do you think that… that all these skirmishes will develop? I mean, sooner or later the demons will grow bolder, more seasoned with our movements, and what if they manage to take over the Isles?" Jack asked, his teeth clattering slightly because of the cold breeze circling beneath the trees.

Liam looked into the campfire, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know, Jack… the Church probably has some sort of contingency plan if the Hero doesn't manage to take down Satan, though I have little doubt to believe that Lady Emilia will be unable to do so," he answered, "She's a beast with that sword of hers."

Grunts of agreement sounded from around the campfire as the soldiers silently tried staying warm, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I'm worried though… the demons _have _grown bolder, almost as if they're preparing for something," Liam said curtly, his voice now harsh.

"Preparing for what? They're trapped inside the Eastern Fortress, a mere mile from the nearest coastal village which just so happens to be filled to the brim with soldiers," one of the older men, Roberts, said as he glared at his Captain.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the soldier-part, Roberts," Jack muttered, "What if High Priest Olba won't get support from the High Council? All military-related issues has to go through them, remember?"

"A stupid-ass rule in my book, that's for sure!" Roberts growled, angrily glaring at the darkness around them, "Who the Hell wants to discuss whether or not to use, let's say, a ballista when you're trying to stay alive in a battle? They're playing around with our lives and I hate it!" he continued.

Liam looked at his men bickering softly among themselves, letting out a heavy sigh as he looked into the fire, for a moment seeing imaginary creatures dance among the bright orange flames.

"Hey, brother, don't take High Priest Olba for his word… I'm sure that they've made a mistake regarding Noah," one of the soldiers said, putting a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I know, Ivan, but it's just… I have known Noah since I've been a freshman in the military! She even cured our folks and the both of us back when that damnable sickness hit the Eastern Isle and now, all of a sudden, I'm being told that she's a witch!" Liam grunted, not meeting his brother's gray eyes.

"They've just made a mistake. We'll find Noah and get her away from Satan, the son of a bitch probably has her under some sort of enchantment," Ivan said calmly, shooting his brother a bright smile.

"Yeah, I hope you're right because if I get the chance I'm going to rip out his spine and shove it up his ass," Liam muttered, twisting his torso to grab the blankets he had stored in his backpack. Silently he held it out towards his brother.

"A'right, men, I'll take the first watch. Go get some shuteye, I'll wake up Roberts around midnight," Ivan said, wrapping the blankets around him as he leaned back against one of the nearby trees.

"Night."

"Stay on yer toes, runt."

"I'm of higher rank than you, Dennis… and older too, don't tell me to stay on my toes!" Ivan laughed, throwing an acorn at the soldier who had said the last remark. Hearing it collide with its intended target, the soldier allowed himself to grin widely for a few moments before he leaned the back of his head against the old oak tree he was sitting under.

_'I promise, brother, the Church lies about her, they have to!'_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Adramelech, <em>what<em> are you doing?"

The giant Ogre looked up from the large map of Ente Isla, his eyes lazily observing Alciel as the Demon General looked down at him.

"What does it look like, moron; I'm looking at a map."

"I can see that, Adramelech, what I want to know is _why_ you're looking at the strategic map," Alciel said dryly, walking down to look at the map beside his comrade.

"I was looking at our positions, if you must know. The Eastern Isle needs reinforcements or else the humans are going to run us over."

Alciel's eyes narrowed, taking in what his fellow General said as he examined the small onyx figures on the huge map.

"I have already made preparations for myself and a mixed force of lycanthropes and hobgoblins to go to the Eastern Isle. I'll bring Lucifer along, that means that he will be able to search for the Overlord while I deal with the humans," Alciel revealed, a slight smirk resting at the corner of his mouth.

"Y'think that's wise?"

"Do you have another idea? We cannot simply wait for the Overlord to come and save our reputations. Besides, the soldiers are growing restless and are attacking the prisoners from the Centre Isle," Alciel growled, in annoyance.

"Guess you're right. Hey, make sure to bring Lucifer back with you when you're done with the East, would you? That damn idiot and I have some things to talk about," Adramelech grunted, not meeting Alciel's curious gaze.

"Why not tell him now?"

"It's not the time now, Alciel. I may be an Ogre, but I was given a working brain that could think about more than who to slug on my way to a human village," Adramelech growled, "I need to learn the idiot that I won't always be there to save his hide."

"I take it that you are referring to "that time", are you not?" Alciel asked, his voice slight softer than before.

"You're a quick one when you want to be, Alciel. Now run along and get that Isle under control. Malacoda's been pissy for the last three days about Satan's absence about you're not much better."

Alciel shot Adramelech an annoyed glare before nodded once, turning on his heel to head for the large door leading out of the room.

"Adramelech, I assure you that I will return with Lucifer. And the Overlord, of course," Alciel declared before heading through the door, leaving the Ogre to his own thoughts.

Adramelech looked at the door, thoughtful expression on his face, before looking back down at the map.

"You better do, Alciel. I'd hate to kill a comrade."

* * *

><p><strong>A slightly darker chapter this time and Olba's in trouble with the High Council! Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long to get out, school demanded that I put FanFiction on hold for a while. I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty chapter as compensation for my horrible updating-skills! I've drawn a picture of Noah, it's now on my DeviantART-page so please check it out!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you heard? Noah's been accused of witchery!<em>"

"_What? But she was such a sweet girl, there's no possible way that she could be a witch!_"

"_I heard it from the Mayor himself; he has no reason to lie!_"

"I_ heard that she has been housing Satan ever since the attack! Can you believe that?_"

Samuel sat in a corner, trails of dry tears visible down his cheeks.

"They're lying… they're all _lying_…" he muttered, picking at one of the bandages wrapped around his slowly healing legs as he listened to the patrons of the Inn whispering about the biggest rumor currently in town: that Noah, their sweet and gentle healer, had been accused of witchery and fraternizing with the Devil.

They _disgusted_ him.

"_She has probably been spreading her legs for the damn demon all along_."

"_I always knew that she was a little loose, morally, I mean_."

"_I'd tap that ass of hers if she would stop being such a prude 'bout it_."

Samuel clenched his small hand, staring at the wooden planks below him as he listened to some of the village's men talking about Noah.

It was as if they saw her as a piece of meat, not even a human anymore.

And it was the Church's fault, every single bad thing that had happened since then.

Clenching his hand tightly, Samuel twisted his torso to reach for his crutches, needing fresh air all of a sudden.

He ignored the looks he received on his way out, refusing to acknowledge those around him, refusing to accept their damn pity!

He didn't need it!

He didn't need them!

He only needed Noah!

_She_ was the one who had given him a chance, making sure that he would survive, as if she had been one of the Angels he had learned about from the local Priest, Father Andrews.

"Samuel, dear child, what are you doing out here?"

Samuel looked up, meeting icy blue eyes surrounded by flaming locks.

"Hello, Father Andrews…"

"You seem to have lost spirits, child. Is there anything I can do?"

Samuel bit his lower lip, remembering what he had declared mere moments ago, before he sighed heavily and looked at the Father.

"It's… it's about Miss Noah, Father Andrews… she has always been so kind, she even tried fixing my legs when they got broken, and now everyone is calling her a witch! They're wrong!" Samuel sniffled, his eyes begging the Father to confirm his beliefs.

Father Andrews bit his lower lip, clearly not knowing what to say without completely bursting the crippled child's bubble.

"Samuel… I agree with you that Noah always has been a sweet and caring soul but the evidence against her is… forgive me," the Priest muttered, looking away from Samuel's now crestfallen expression.

"No," Samuel muttered, "You can't believe them, Father Andrews! T-they're talking about Miss Noah right now inside the Inn as if she's a piece of meat! They… they talked about doing adult-stuff with her! They're not nice to her at all and all we've heard is rumors!" the boy cried out, ignoring the looks he received from those passing by the Inn.

"Samuel, I—" Father Andrews began before Samuel cut him off.

"You can't just agree with them, Father Andrews! Y-you just _can't_! If you do then I'll be all alone again!" the boy cried, tears running down his cheeks once more as he stared up at the Priest with begging eyes.

"Y-you _can't_, Father Andrews," Samuel hiccupped, reaching out and clenching a fistful of the Priest's robes in his small hand, "Y-you just _can't_!"

The Priest sighed softly before he kneeled before the crying boy, carefully wrapping his arms around the shivering child.

"I promise, Samuel, that you are _never_ alone."

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 11: The Fourth Day, Denial Can Be Cruel

…

…

* * *

><p>Liam yawned, his eyes bleary as he grabbed the reins to his horse and hoisted himself up on his chestnut-colored steed.<p>

The pale sunlight didn't do much to lighten the mood among the soldiers, except interrupt the lovely dreams the five of them had been experiencing while not on watch-duty.

"Rough night?"

He looked to the side, nodding at his brother, before he twisted around to make sure that his backpack was properly secured to the back of his saddle.

"Yeah, demons and God knows what else inside m'head," he grumbled, giving a small noise of approval when Ivan silently handed him a piece of bread and an apple.

"Roberts has a bit of ale in his satchel somewhere if you're thirsty, he snuck it with him from the barracks back home," Ivan said offhandedly, looking at the strips of leather securing his saddle as he spoke.

"Thanks," Liam muttered, immediately heading over to the older soldier to nag him for the alcohol.

Ivan watched in amusement as the two men started arguing over the ale, their faces a mixture of annoyance, sleep deprivation and soreness from sleeping on the hard ground.

Not long after Liam returned, holding a small felt flask in his hand as a victorious smile spread on his lips. Taking a swig from the bottle, he sighed in pleasure, feeling the ale soothe his scratchy throat, before handing it to his brother without a word.

"We're heading a little further east today, men. Roberts and I will search the coastline—we'll search the caves too—while the rest of you should go through areas of the forest," Liam spoke up, capturing the attention of his soldiers.

"When should we head back?"

"Sunset, not a damn moment later. If you find Noah bring her in, do not harm her," Liam said quickly, waving Roberts over to the side before the two of them split from the group.

"Later, Captain!" Ivan shouted as he and the two others headed further into the forest, disappearing behind a cover of thick willows.

Liam and Roberts continued riding in silence, one as stoic as the other was brooding, the tall trees nothing but a mesh of dark brown and green as they rode down the stony trail leading down towards the beach.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Liam watched his subordinate's tense expression as the two of them got closer to the stony caves near the beach.

_"Don't worry, Liam, I'm sure that the Church just made a mistake. We all know that Noah's no witch."_

Yes, that had been his younger brother's words last night when the two of them had switched watch-duty but to Liam it didn't matter what his brother said.

The seeds of doubt had been cleverly planted in his mind, locking out everything else, making sure that no other thoughts about Noah was present within his mind.

_'Who do I believe? My heart or my duty?'_

"Y'should stop brooding, it ain't somethin' I find fun t'look at!" Roberts snapped, effectively pulling Liam out of his thoughts as the two of them continued down the stony path.

"Wha—?"

"And stop playing stupid, brat, I recognize grief when I see it," the older soldier continued, slowing down his horse to a quick walk instead of the furious gallop just moments before.

"It's none of your business, Roberts, leave it," Liam grunted, slowing his own horse down while avoiding the piercing dark eyes of his subordinate.

"That's where you're wrong, brat. You're my superior and without you the rest of us would just run around like headless chickens," Roberts reasoned gruffly, his eyes sweeping over the forest floor, "That you're beatin' yourself up over a witch is pathetic."

"Just _leave it_, Roberts! I don—!" Liam began, only to be silenced when the sound of frantic horses could be heard behind them, "Is that the others…?" he muttered as he twisted his head to look over his shoulders.

Roberts turned his horse around, hand immediately on the handle of his sword, as three horses came into view, the riders on top of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

_"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! GET AWAY!"_

_"CAPTAIN, RUN!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

As Liam and Roberts stared at the three men in horror a flash of green appeared behind them, before all three men screamed in agony as emerald flames began consuming them.

"LIAM! LIAM, HELP ME!"

Liam's eyes widened the very second he recognized the voice currently screaming in agony as the green flames consumed his men and their horses.

"_IVAN_!"

* * *

><p><strong>There is a link to my DeviantART on my profile! Remember, I have a forum about the story if you guys have questions!<strong>

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The M-rating is finally being put into action, slightly gory chapter ahead!**

* * *

><p><em>Ivan glared up at his older brother, a pout on his lips as he tried looking as serious as possible.<em>

_"I mean it! _Stop laughing at me_!"_

_Liam continued laughing, his small arms clutching his shivering stomach as the sound of his amusement._

_"I mean it! One day I'll become a soldier just like Father and then I'll help the Church vanquish all demons from Ente Isla!"_

_"You? A _soldier_?" Liam laughed, "You're too soft, Ivan! You're a farmer, not a warrior. Your place is here, at the farm, where you can help Mother while Father is away."_

_"No! I want to be just like Father and you can't stop me!" Ivan yelled, his cheeks flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment._

_"That's enough, Ivan. You're not going to fight against demons, not if I can help it," Liam said, his voice suddenly stern as he looked down at his younger brother._

_"B-but it's not fair! Why do _you_ get to decide what I have to do?!" Ivan yelled, the corners of his eyes starting to turn wet with tears of frustration._

_"'Cause I'm oldest, that's why!" Liam grinned, "Besides, _someone_ has to make sure that you don't accidentally get yourself killed, right?"_

_Ivan sniffled, his frustration finally turning into sadness, before he ran up to his brother and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist._

_"B-but I want to help Father!"_

_Liam looked down at his brother with a scowl plastered on his face before it slowly was replaced by a thoughtful expression._

_"Hey, Ivan," Liam said, causing his brother to look up at him in wonder, "How about we both join the Church's army? That way we can both protect each other and you get to help Father."_

_"Really?" Ivan gasped, his tears forgotten._

_"Yeah, really. I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what!"_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Chapter 12: The Fourth Day, Forget Me Not

…

…

* * *

><p>Ivan's screams for help was all that filled Liam's mind as the oldest brother practically flew off his horse with a sword in hand and a wild scream prepared to try to scare the monster away from his sibling and comrades.<p>

"_Get away from him, you damn monster_!"

Liam lunged forward with his sword, barely nicking the creature's left shoulder blade before a flick from its tail had him slamming into a nearby pine.

"Brat! What in all the circles of Hell are you _doing_?!" Roberts roared as he too climbed down from his horse, nearly tripping over a fallen branch when he stumbled towards his Captain.

"I-Ivan!" Liam screamed, his eyes frantic as he stumbled onto his feet once more, but once again the monster that had attacked the three soldiers whipped its tail and this time penetrated the armor that protected his shoulder.

Liam fell to the ground with a pained yell, hands immediately dropping the sword and instead curling around his wounded arm in a desperate attempt to shield his limb from further damage.

"_IVAN!"_

_'I'm his older brother, Roberts! I have to _protect_ him!'_

"LIAM! _HELP ME_!"

_'I _promised_ that I'd protect him!'_

"_IVAN_!"

Liam stared in horror as the monster ran its claws across the back of Jack, the screams from the boy was sickening to hear, and afterwards dragged the sobbing and wailing young man into the darkness of the forest.

"P-please! _Someo_—!" Jack screamed, his voice halting as the sound of flesh tearing resonated beneath the tall trees.

"Jack! Dennis!" Roberts cried out, the older man drawing his sword and immediately running towards the place where Jack had been pulled into the forest by the mysterious creature.

"No, Roberts, don—!" Liam screamed, only for his eyes to widen when a round object sailed through the air and landed in his lap moments before another scream—this time Roberts'—could be heard on the other side of the thick bushes.

"No…" Liam whispered, his face pale as bones, before he screamed in pure, unadulterated horror and anguish.

Wide, terrified, _open_ eyes stared straight up at him—the eyes of Roberts—the pale eyelids never closing to hide the horror that seemed to spread from the severed head in Liam's lap to his mind.

Another scream had Liam wrench his head away from the sight in his lap, instead locking eyes with his brother as Ivan was dragged into the forest where all his other men had been slain.

A soft rustle of the bushes had Liam's chest tighten in fear—fear of the monster finally coming to get him as well—only to blink in confusion when his brother's face peeked out from underneath the bush.

"L-Liam," he groaned, blood blinding his right eye from a wound above his eyebrow, "_Run_, y-you idi—ARGH!"

The monster had appeared once more, bloody dripping from its razor-like teeth, and a malicious grin spread on its blood-smeared lips at the sight of the still alive Ivan.

"Good little sheep, making such a nice struggle!" it cackled, long claws peeking out from the tips of its fingers as it studied the still-struggling form of Ivan.

"Ivan…" Liam whimpered, his arm raised almost as if he believed that he could vanquish the monster with his sheer force of will.

Immediately the monster's head snapped up from the back of Ivan, its lips spread in a wicked grin as it eyed the still breathing soldier.

"Another sheep! And a Captain as well!" it hissed, making Liam's blood run cold immediately.

_'It knows! It knows about us!'_

"My lord knows… oh yes, he knows everything! I will let you live, little sheep, so go back and tell your own masters about this, tell them that Satan will rule once more!" the monster sneered maliciously.

Ivan's body began to turn pale, his precious blood drenching the ground beneath him stark crimson, even though nothing but soft moans came from his throat as the monster dug its claws into his hips, dragging him halfway back into the thick bushes,

"L-Li…am…" he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming in agony and fear, but Liam was unable to come to his brother's aid.

"I-Ivan…" Liam cried, the tears never stopping as he was forced to watch the monster drag away his screaming brother.

_'I… I failed you, Ivan…'_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Noah swallowed heavily, looking at the small knife she held in her hand as if it was something disgusting. She could feel Satan's eyes on her, observing every single move she did with her body, and it freaked her out beyond words.<p>

"Are you ready for the procedure?"

"I—y-yes, Satan," Noah said softly, her voice stumbling ever so slightly as she turned to face the Demon Lord and grabbed a piece of cloth she had wrapped her herbs into.

"I n-need you t-to breathe th-these herbs i-in…" Noah stammered, her hands clenching unconsciously as she looked down at her patient, and Satan nodded slowly, pushing himself up against the cave wall as careful as he could to avoid putting any strain on his abdomen.

"And they will…?"

"D-dull the pain," Noah said, "So it w-won't hurt as much," she explained when Satan raised a single eyebrow as a cue for a little more elaboration.

"I wish to know what you will be doing. After all you _will_ be having my life in your hands, if I somehow end up either dead or damaged beyond repair we both know what will happen," he growled, ruby eyes never leaving Noah's rapidly paling face.

"I… I u-understand," Noah whispered, mentally screaming at her mind to calm down and just _get it over with_.

"So?"

Noah jumped a little before she forced herself to meet the smoldering eyes of the Devil.

"I-I will remove as much cleansed muscle as I can over the next few d-days," she began, sweat beginning to form on her forehead from uneasiness. She let her eyes break away from Satan's, instead fixating them at a spot on the ground beside the makeshift bed of leaves and Satan's mantle that was his bed for the time being.

"And then?"

Noah swallowed heavily, looking up from the cave floor and straight into his eyes.

"And then we wait. We wait and hope that you will survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Your thought on the chapter, please? What was good, what was bad, how do you like the direction that the plot is going? Every time you guys review, Satan gets closer to an epic battle with Emi!<strong>


End file.
